Electric arc furnaces are constructed with refractory brick up to about a foot above the molten metal level. Above this level, water-cooled panels are normally employed since they are more cost efficient. As the scrap metal is heated above its melting temperature, it becomes molten and the impurities in it rise to the surface and form what is known as slag. Both the slag and molten metal are splattered onto the panels by the electric arc and, over time, will cause the panels to erode. Once the panels become severely eroded, they have to be replaced and this necessitates shutting down the furnace. By prolonging the life of the panels, both the cost and effort required to replace the panels can be reduced.
Now a furnace panel has been invented with exhibits a longer life.